Needs a title
by vampireorvampyre
Summary: Charlotte has just entered the house of night. With an affinity she tries to make a way at the school, but when Zoey and the gang leaves what will happen? Please review and I need some more characters. Also takes place in Tempted.
1. Chapter 1

Needs a title:

A\N: I don't own the house of night series or any of its characters. Also Charlotte is 5ft tall so she is really short. Her hair is auburn with purple streaks at the beginning, but they'll change over time.

Chapter 1-

Charlotte was running. Every minute of today she'd been running from the tracker.

Please please don't let it be me, Charlotte thought. After she'd gone to the store the tracker had appeared out of nowhere. Tall and handsome he arrived. She had quickly bolted, but he kept following her.

"Charlotte Smith, night has chosen thee. Thy death will be thy birth." The tracker said walking up behind her. She felt a pain in her forehead then nothing. She woke up to a hard bed like a hospital. Her jean Minnie skirt and black leggings were torn and her red tank top was muddy. She bolted up into a sitting position only to fall back down on to the bed.

Where am I? Charlotte thought looking around. There was a girl in front of her. She had long black hair and brown eyes, but her tattoos were what caught Charlotte's attention. They were a sapphire blue that went around forehead down the sides of her face, and back down her neck. The patterns were in a bunch of flowers. Charlotte immediately felt bland against this girl.

"What is your name?" The girl asked seeing she was awake.

"Ummm… Charlotte Smith. And you are?" Charlotte said trying to sit up slower this time. Once the girl saw the attempt she pushed Charlotte back down to the bed.

"I'm Zoey Redbird," she said quickly. "Umm… I'm not exactly sure how to do this, but when you come to the house of night you get a choice at choosing your name."

"Oh so you're asking me about if I want to change my name," Charlotte said with realization. Zoey nodded. "Um okay well I've always wanted to be Amber… Yes that's it Charlotte Amber."

"Okay now you're Charlotte Amber," Zoey said. Her face looked worried.

"So what is my problem?" Charlotte asked hoping the diagnostic wasn't bad.

"Umm well to have it simple. You have to long scratches on the sides of your arms which will most likely scar. Then you have a sprained ankle. Other than that you are fine." She said looking over Charlotte.

"Well then can I leave?" Charlotte asked.

"Let me get a doctor first." Zoey said and hurried off. Once Charlotte was sure Zoey was gone she sat up straight and ran. She was almost positive this would work till she ran into a boy. He seemed like Zoey's age or maybe a bit older. His hair was a dark brown and kind of cute. He also had tattoo's going all down his face, but in the center of his forehead had arrows pointed directly at it. Then Charlotte realized something his was red not sapphire like Zoey's and her stencil crescent moon.

"Umm who are you?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Well you see umm I am Charlotte Amber," Charlotte tried to run after she said this, but the boy blocked her way. She got a glimpse of a quiver with a bow and some arrows in it. "Umm can I go past now?"

"Well seeing as you have a sprained ankle and cuts soo deep in your arm I say you just came from the hospital. Which means that I'm taking you back," he said. Then he grabbed her arm to pull me.

"Can I at least know your name so I can hurt you later?" Charlotte asked trying to seem innocent.

"Boy you must be new. I am Stark," he said extending his arm toward her. She gladly took it. Then she realized that she was in front of the hospital door.

"Oh man I thought I got farther," she cursed under her breath. Stark laughed. As soon as I walked through the door I saw Zoey talking with another girl. Her hair was blond and her features were like she was a goddess.

Man, Charlotte thought. Am I the only ugly one here? As soon as they got up to Zoey the other girl turned. Her face had no tattoo at all. She's a human?

"Z, I'll be going. I'll tell the nerd herd where you are," she said in a nasty tone then left.

When Zoey notice them she smiled.

"Charlotte if you wanted to leave you only needed to ask," she said a fake smile plastered onto her face. Then she turned to my companion. "Thank you Stark for finding her."

"It was no problem my lady," he said looking straight at Zoey.

Oh, Charlotte thought. So he's her warrior. That's what all the arrow crap was about. But why are his marks red?

"Charlotte why don't you get seated," Zoey said. Charlotte quickly sat down. "Okay I'll bandage up your leg, but you must first promise to listen to what I have to say." Charlotte nodded so Zoey got some bandages then started to talk again. "You are in the Tulsa House of Night. Here you will be able to live a life with other fledglings like your kind."

"Umm I have a question," Charlotte said looking down at Zoey.

"Yes," Zoey said continuing what she was doing.

"Well the thing is why does Stark have red marks while we have blue ones?" Charlotte asked then winced at the pain in her leg.

"Well a few weeks ago there was a High Priestess her by the name of Nefert. She would do something to the fledglings that died and brought the back to life," Zoey said as if it was normal people came back to life.

"Umm what about the arrows on his back, or is that something warriors always have?" Charlotte asked Zoey who now positioned herself at the other end of the bed.

"No that's just because Stark has an affinity," she said trying to calm down.

"What's an affinity?" Charlotte asked.

"Umm well basically it is a gift of control of an element or that type of thing from Nyx," Zoey said looking at her watch. "Umm.. I don't know if I am aloud to do this since I'm still a fledgling, but I was wondering if you would wish for me to be your mentor."

"Umm sure," Charlotte said. "Also thanks for everything."

"No problem dinner is soon so if you want I can walk you down there to sit with me and my friends," Zoey said shyly.

"Umm thanks again but can you just walk me down," Charlotte said trying not to be rude.

"Don't worry," Zoey said probably seeing the concern on Charlotte's face.

With that the two girls walked down to the cafeteria.

A\N: Ok this is a bit over 1,000 words. Also I would like to see at least two reviews before I continue. Also I need some more characters. If you have an account just PM me or you can just put in the review. Sadly though I will only accept the best ones so please please try to make them interesting. If I have enough time I'll try to put them all in.

Please review,

-vampireorvampyre


	2. Chapter 2 previewauthors note

Okay basically I can't continue till I have more characters soo… people review and send in characters. Also the characters are yours not mine. This is some of the stuff I need for the characters:

Name:

Evil, Good, or mixed:

Affinity (if they have one):

Species (red vampyre, vampyre, human, or a consort):

Eyes:

Hair:

Clothing:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Preview of chapter 2-

When Zoey and Charlotte entered Zoey turned to a large group of people sitting down.

"Meet me at the girl's dorms after," she whispered to Charlotte then departed to the group. As soon as Zoey was gone a girl came up to her. She had long dirty blond hair that was in waves around her face. Her eyes though were a dark shade of purple. This was really creeping Charlotte out. Behind her were two other girls.

"So what's your affinity?" The girl in the front asked.

"What?" Charlotte asked.


	3. Chapter 3

People review and send in characters. Also the characters are yours not mine. This is some of the stuff I need for the characters:

Name:

Evil, Good, or mixed:

Affinity (if they have one):

Species (red vampyre, vampyre, human, or a consort):

Eyes:

Hair:

Clothing:

Likes:

Dislikes:

chapter 2-

When Zoey and Charlotte entered Zoey turned to a large group of people sitting down.

"Meet me at the girl's dorms after," she whispered to Charlotte then departed to the group. As soon as Zoey was gone a girl came up to her. She had long dirty blond hair that was in waves around her face. Her eyes though were a dark shade of purple. This was really creeping Charlotte out. Behind her were two other girls.

"So what's your affinity?" The girl in the front asked.

"What?" Charlotte asked.

"Your affinity?" The girl asked in slow syllables.

She's sooo going to get it, Charlotte thought.

"Ummm... Do I know you?" Charlotte asked innocently. Her face showed fake confusion.

"Oh... My mistake. I'm Persephone. So basically I think we'd like you to join us today," Persephone said gesturing to the girls behind her. "This is Jenna," She said pointing to the brunette with the silver streaks. "And Pandora," she said gesturing to the girl with the black hair and red highlights. Her eyes as long as the others were olive colored. All three of the girls had blue outlines of a crescent moon.

"Umm… sure I guess," Charlotte mumbled out.

"Great!" Persephone squealed. She pulled Charlotte to a table with Jenna and Pandora not far behind. Once they got to the table Persephone sat on Charlotte's right, while Jenna sat on her left and Pandora straight in front of her. Charlotte hated this unwanted attention.

"So Charlotte, what are your favorite things to do?" Pandora asked pushing long black hair out of her face.

"Ummm… well I like to write music, and plays," Charlotte muttered trying to eat some food. All of it was weird. "What's everyone's problem with Zoey and her group of friends?"

"Oh, Zoey? No one has a real problem with her. It's just that everyone here is really crazy about a dude with wings named Kalona," Pandora said looking at another table.

"And he liked Zoey," Persephone whispered.

"And now Stark's her warrior," Jenna said biting into an apple.

"Other than boy problems she's good," Persephone stated looking at Charlotte. Charlotte nodded then looked at Zoey's table. There were at least six people. There was a African American girl with expensive clothes, a blond with expensive clothes, a boy who was holding the hand of a hyper guy with dark hair.

_I guess they're gay? _Charlotte thought. Then there was the girl from earlier that Charlotte had forgotten her name, a girl with curly blond hair and red tattoos, a warrior guy that had a protective arm around the girl from earlier, Stark, and of course Zoey. Pandora went out of her trance and saw what Charlotte was looking at.

"That would be Zoey and what Aphrodite calls Zoey's nerd herd. The African American is Shaunee, the blond who probably shares Shaunee's mind is Erin. Then the two gay boys are Damien who is actually very smart, the dark haired hyper one is Jack. Then the girl with the dirty blond curls is Stevie Rae who we recently found out was still alive. Then you have Aphrodite the one who looks like a bitch and is a bitch, and her warrior Darius. Then lastly you have Stark who is I guess Zoey's warrior and who also we thought was dead until recently. Most of the girl population are in love with him. Hey I wonder where Erik is?" Pandora finished off. Charlotte didn't know who Erik was, but she decided to ignore it as she decides the question wasn't for her.

"Maybe he and Zoey broke up again. You do realize most boys would be paranoid if their girlfriend had a warrior who was always with her," Jenna said quietly.

"Yeah, but who could resist Stark?" Persephone added joining into the conversation.

"Ummm… no offense, but what was with the name choice?" Charlotte asked in a small voice. Persephone and Pandora laughed, but Jenna shifted in her seat acwardly.

"I'm just really into nature and that sort of stuff," Persephone said once she stopped laughing.

"I make horrible mistakes at most times. Also I love Greek mythology," Pandora said. Charlotte turned to Jenna and everything got silent.

"Uh well I had this friend before I came her and she died because of cancer so I took her name in respect for her," Jenna said looking down at her plate. Tears were starting to water down her face. Pandora got up and pulled Jenna out of the room.

"Sorry about that she just gets really emotional, touchy topic," she whispered to me, then stood up. "We should probably get going to the dorms." Charlotte stood up and they both walked to the dorms.


	4. Chapter 4

I REALLY NEED REVIEWS!

Ch 2-

Charlotte and Persephone walked slowly out to the dorms. The night air was cold. Everything was getting lighter because of the rising sun. Soon they got to a large building. Zoey sat outside with Stark, the blond girl and African American girl.

"Hi," Charlotte said once they got to the group. Zoey stood silently.

"I'll be heading up to bed," Persephone said before going past the group.

"Wait," Zoey said catching her arm as she went by. "Didn't your last roommate move away?" Persephone nodded. "Well then she can stay with you. Shaunee and Erin you guys can leave unless you want to show Charlotte your affinity."

"Sorry Z," Shaunee said.

"But we're a little sleepy," Erin finished off with a yawn.

"Bye you to then," Zoey said. The two girls left almost immediately. Once they were gone Zoey spoke again. "So basically go to Lenobia to get your schedule tomorrow for classes."

"Where are you going?" Persephone asked.

"Well we're going on a trip," she said. With that said she left with Stark following silently behind.

"Well that was odd," Persephone said turning to Charlotte. Charlotte agreed then they went into the building. It took a few minutes to get to Persephone's and now Charlotte's room. Once they got there Charlotte saw all her possessions on one side of the room. Her purple comforter was on the bed. Her books were on a desk with her laptop. On the bedside table she saw an envelope.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_ I know you wouldn't survive without this. Just please remember to call us._

_ Your Parents._

Charlotte tore open the envelope to find her blackberry curve. She hugged the phone tightly to her chest. She looked over to see Persephone laying on the bed on the other side of the room. She was already in a pink tank top and lounge pants that were gray.

"At least they care," she muttered.

Charlotte froze. How could she know that her parents cared about her? "How do you know my parents care?"

Persephone looked taken aback, but then her face softened. "I kind of can turn invisible."

"What?" Charlotte shrieked. Persephone walked over to Charlotte and put her hand over Charlotte's mouth.

"Watch," was all Persephone said before she faded to nothing. Charlotte looked around seeing that she was alone, but then she still felt the resistant's of the hand over her mouth. Then Persephone started to fade in again in the spot she was before. Soon Persephone was solid once more. She took her hand off of Charlotte's mouth then walked over to her bed.

"I use it for different purposes. Mostly when I need to spy on someone." Persephone said looking straight at Charlotte. Charlotte nodded then she went to the bathroom to change.

"Wait we want you to wear this," Persephone said handing Charlotte a bundle of clothes. It was a green tank top and yellow pants. Once she was finished she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Persephone said as she ran to get the door. The people in the door way were Pandora and Jenna. They both had on blue tank tops and pink striped pants they were carrying two enormous sleeping bags, and lots of food. Once Charlotte looked at their feet she giggled. They were still wearing their high heels from earlier.

"Stop," Jenna said gritting her teeth. Charlotte immediately went silent.

"Umm what is with the lounge pants and tank top fashion?" Charlotte finally spoke breaking the acward silence.

"Well one it is fashionable, two it is comfortable, and three now you are part of our group," Persephone said fingering her own top.

"Thank you," Charlotte said.

"Group hug!" Pandora shouted. Everyone came into a dog pile around Charlotte. Even Jenna who had finally forgiven Charlotte. After going into a huge giggly fit the girls finally broke apart.

"Basically every other night Pan, and Jen stay here for a sleep over," Persephone said helping Pandora with the sleeping bag. Charlotte went over to help Jenna.

"Sorry if I'm acting like a bitc* but it is a touchy subject," Jenna said once the sleeping bags were laid out.

"No prob," Charlotte said.

"Kay now to initiate you into the group," Persephone said. Jenna and Pandora groaned loudly. Persephone continued as if she didn't hear them. "Charlotte Amber do you accept the rights as a Night Daughter to rebel against the school and follow the latest fashions?"

"Umm yes," Charlotte said quietly.

"Good now you are a Night Daughter. We will share all our secrets and clothes," Persephone said.

"Aye," Jenna and Pandora said. Then the two girls burst into fits of laughter. Soon even though they didn't have a clue to as what was going on Charlotte and Persephone were laughing as well.

"So who wants soda?" Charlotte asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I don't own the house of night series or any song that is posted in this story.

Ch 3-

"So Persephone, truth or dare?" Jenna asked putting down her soda.

"Ummm well I uh dare," Persephone said looking at her friend's faces.

"I dare you to go downstairs and start singing "Barbie girl"," Jenna said looking at Charlotte for approval. The other girl just smiled.

"Fine," Persephone said. She stood up then disappeared. There was the open of the door then silence. Then after a few minutes the girls heard a muffled voice.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, it's fantastic, I'm made of plastic," Persephone yelled. The three girls that were still upstairs started cracking up. Soon Persephone was back and their game continued.

"Pandora, truth or dare?" Persephone asked pulling some chips closer to her.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but truth," Pandora said looking at the ceiling.

"Fine what is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you in the past year?" Persephone asked looking bored.

"When I tripped down a flight of stairs and landed on my crush of that time," Pandora said. Her cheeks were becoming red.

"Satisfying enough," Persephone said looking down at her outfit flicking off pieces of pizza.

"Charlotte truth or dare?" Pandora asked.

"Dare," Charlotte said quickly.

"Okay, Persephone get the makeup, Jenna get the hair accessories. We are going to give our little friend a makeover," Pandora said as she jumped up and started running all over the room. Persephone and Jenna followed chattering about types of style.

"Okay now look," Pandora said to Charlotte. Charlotte opened her eyes. The light burned in the beginning since her eyes had been closed for an hour. Charlotte looked in the mirror once her eyes adjusted.

Her hair was placed in the back of her head in a tight bun that had braids braided into it. Her eyelids had purple eyeliner that matched nicely with her auburn hair. They covered her purple streak and made it silver. Then she had red lipstick which tied everything together.

"Here are some new clothes to put on," Persephone said handing yet another bundle of clothes to Charlotte. "Also don't take too long we need to get going so we can get some new gossip."

Charlotte ran to the bathroom and changed into the new clothes. It was a gray beret with a plaid skirt, a gray cardigan, and a pair of purple hoop earrings. She put on silver pumps then walked out. As soon as Charlotte was out Persephone ran into the bathroom. Jenna and Pandora left to change in their rooms. Soon everyone was sitting in Charlotte and Persephone's dorm. Jenna was wearing a cheetah print skirt with a hello kitty top. Her shoes were converse cheetah print, and she had on a grey wool cardigan. Pandora was wearing a black sweater with a large bow on it, and silk dark blue skirt. Her shoes were turquoise blue uggs. Lastly Persephone was wearing a light pink jumper with a red ruffled woven skirt underneath. She was wearing red plaid heels.

"Okay here's our plan," Jenna said looking straight at Charlotte. "Persephone will make us invisible with the help of Pandora spreading the affinity. Then if we come by any people I will make them forget they ever saw us."

"Well okay," Charlotte said getting up. The girls crept into the hall.

"Okay everyone take my hand," Pandora said. Charlotte and Jenna held onto Pandora's left hand and Persephone held onto the right. Then Charlotte felt a tingly sensation as she watched her body disappear before her. They ran down the hallways following behind Persephone. Then they heard someone coming around the corner. Jenna just smirked as they slowed to a stop. As the girl rounded the corner they freaked.

Who is she, Charlotte thought as she felt the ground almost move from underneath her.

A\N- I would just like to thank **AkashaCullen26** for reviewing this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Artemis belongs to AkashaCullen26 and Rose belongs to Krussedull.

Ch 4-

_I can believe him!_ Artemis thought as she stormed down the halls. _Who does he think he is?_

_Please please calm down Artemis. You are shaking the floor and taking things off the walls as you walk by because of your rage._ Artemis's on off friend, Rose Yale thought.

"Don't try to stop me!" Artemis yelled back at her friend. A potted plant burst next to her. Then she went out of her rage because of one thought.

_Who is she?_ A foreign mind thought a hallway in front of her. She stormed by till she got to the hall. She didn't care what she knocked down or who heard her. She wanted to kill him. As she rounded the corner to find the person she saw an empty wall. Then she heard more than one person's thoughts.

_A telekinetic_, one girl thought.

_Hopefully she doesn't see us,_ another thought.

_Maybe she is friendly,_ the last girl thought.

"Whoever you four girls are I suggest you step out of hiding," Artemis said in a cool voice.

_Oh no she has found us,_ one thought.

_I wonder if she is friendly?_ The foreign mind asked.

_Were done for,_ the girl who had thought Artemis was a telekinetic. After a short deliberation one made up her mind and re-appeared in front of Artemis. She was a small. Her hair looked like it was done a mere hour ago tops. There were silver streaks in her auburn hair. Her clothes looked like they just came from a rack in a fashion mall. All of the rest of the three girls minds were screaming similar things such as _'what is she doing?'_ and '_the idiot, it's her first_ mission' then Artemis's favorite one '_Does my hair still look fine'. _

_Sluts, _Artemis thought as she put on a sweet smile. "What were you doing invisible in the hallways?"

"Looking for my contact," the girl said in front of her as she fiddled with her already perfect hair.

"Artemis!" An exasperated voice yelled from behind. Artemis quickly turned around to see Rose running towards her.

"This is going to get interesting," Artemis whispered as Rose joined her, the auburn haired girl, and her three invisible friends.

"Yes, lots of fun," Rose said sarcastically.

A\N: okay this is really really short, but I'm busy for the holidays! Happy holidays to everyone if I don't update soon! Also Still need a title so suggestions?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Something?**

"Come out you three," Artemis said as she walked over to the invisible group.

"What do you mean Artemis? There is no-" ,but Rose was interrupted by Persephone letting go of Pandora's and Jenna's hand. Once she had let go Pandora and Jenna rapidly materialized. Charlotte ran to hide behind Pandora hopping she had been forgotten.

"Okay how did you know we were here?" Persephone said as she walked straight up to Artemis. She just smirked in reply.

_**Because I hate to think what could happen to you,**_Persephone thought.

"Well actually she has an affinity for," but once again Rose wasn't able to finish her sentence. This time though Artemis had slapped a hand over her mouth.

_**What did I do? All I did was try to tell them about your affinity**__,_ Rose thought.

"Persephone what do you want to do with them?" Jenna said as she stepped up to Persephone's right side.

_**One memory fix and I can make you forget it ever happened.**_Jenna thought smugly.

"Jenna, they know too much," Pandora said. "We can't get rid of too much memory."

"I think we should chat later," Charlotte voiced her opinion.

"Ya the sun's already settin'," Artemis pointed out.

"Let's just meet later," Persephone said with a small smile on her lips. "Let's say tonight in my room?"

"Sounds good," Artemis said emotionlessly.

"Bye then," Charlotte said as she retreated down the stairs. Pandora quickly followed, then Persephone.

_She seems nice, _Charlotte thought. Artemis liked her the best for now.

"Don't try anything till then," Jenna said coldly.

_**Because I'll know**__, _Jenna thought in the same tone as her voice had been. Artemis just gave a fake smile, and then Jenna departed as well.

"Mmmh, mphhhh," Rose said as she tried to say something.

_**Let gooo!**_Rose thought. Artemis realized where her hand was then quickly removed it.

"Gross," Artemis said as she wiped saliva off her hand onto her skirt.

"Sorry, hey why'd you cover my mouth?" Rose asked angrily.

"Do you want the whole school to know what I can do?" Artemis asked back with the same anger.

"No I think the whole school should know," Rose said sarcastically. "Anyways you know they seem to have something to hide as well."

"I just don't trust them," Artemis said. "Especially that Jenna girl. Her thoughts seemed hostile."

"Well I just have one question. Are we going to meet them?" Rose asked excitedly.

"No we're going to act like nothing happened," Artemis said sarcastically. Then her voice became serious. "We have to go. I don't trust them enough to not tell the school about our little fiasco."

"So we go?" Rose asked.

"Yes we go!" Artemis exclaimed.

"So what did you think?" Charlotte asked as the girls ate breakfast.

"They are interesting," Pandora said kindly.

"I don't trust them," Jenna said.

"Let's see how this plays out," Persephone said as she ate a bit of her banana.

"We need a plan," Jenna said. "In case this is a trap or something."

"What happens when we meet them tonight then?" Charlotte asked as she started to bite her fingernails.

"Nothing is going to happen," Pandora said as she patted Charlotte's back then shot daggers at Jenna. Jenna just held her anger in farther.

"So now that is settled, do you realize how quiet it is?" Persephone asked.

"Yeah, actually I think I'm going to go and see where my mentor is," Charlotte said.

"I think we should come with you," Pandora said. "Most people are against Zoey right now.

"Fine," Charlotte said in defeat. She had realized yesterday how others thought of Zoey.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Charlotte asked the horse mistress Professor Lenobia.

"They left today," Professor Lenobia just replied back as she brushed the mane of one of her horses.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Pandora asked from Charlotte's side.

"I'm sorry, but if she hadn't already told you then I cannot give you more information," Professor Lenobia said with a slight shake of her head.

"Thank you anyways," Persephone said as she pulled Charlotte away fro the stable.

"Where are we going?" Charlotte asked as Persephone pulled her to the main building.

"I know some other people that may be able to help," Persephone said as she kept a tight hold on Charlotte.

"Are you going to tell her where?" Pandora asked as she came up next to Charlotte.

"No," Jenna answered for Persephone.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay I know I haven't written in a while and I'm sorry, but I haven't been on the computer in a while. The next chapter is already writte. Also I would like to thank all my reviews for reviewing this story. Also half the characters in this story aren't mine they are either owned by the writers of house of night or by other authors. Enjoy!

"Where are we going?" Charlotte asked as their group went up a large flight of stairs. Then she looked around at her surroundings. "Wait so you are taking me to the hospital (idk what it's called?)?"

"Oh, so do you know the area?" Persephone asked as she looked back at Charlotte for the first time since they set on this journey.

"Yeah, I kind of fainted and really damaged myself when I got marked."

"How?" Pandora asked as worry filled her eyes. She was the gentlest of the three.

"I have a sprained ankle so I can't run, and I will have a few scars on my arms when they heal," Charlotte said as she pulled up her sleeve to reveal the cuts with dried blood.

"Well then you can help us," Jenna said in a business manner tone. Pandora glared at her from Charlotte's other side.

"Umm okay?"

"So, Charlotte do you know the entrance to the hospital?" Persephone asked in a manner like 'do what I say and you won't get hurt later'.

"Well I think it was down this corridor," Charlotte addressed the hall with a wave of her arm.

"Then I'm going to show you some people," Persephone said with an evil smile on her face. It was really starting to creep Charlotte out.

"We're here!" Jenna said as she pulled the doors opened to reveal a large group of sick fledglings.

"Pandora!" One of the fledglings called from a far away bed. Pandora quickly rushed over with the group of girls in hot pursuit. When they got to the bed they noticed who it was. It was a girl with red hair, and her arms were in slings. When Charlotte looked closer she realized that the girl also had dark blue eyes that seemed to notice her every move.

"Red!" Pandora screamed as she gently hugged her friend.

"Hi all," Red said as she tried to wave her arm, but winced. "I would shake your hand, but it seems I can't even do that."

"Red's my friend from elementary," Pandora said as she turned back to Charlotte and the others.

"Hello I'm Charlotte," Charlotte said as she stuck her hand out for Red to shake then withdrew it back, guilty that she had forgotten something someone had said mere seconds ago.

"I'm Persephone," Persephone said as she looked out the window.

"Jenna," Jenna said as she stared at Red absent mindedly.

"So what's been up?" Pandora asked.

"Nothing much. I'm stuck in here all day till I can recover, though Zoey did ease the pain a bit," Red said as she tried to pull herself into a sitting position.

"Hey guys come take a look," Persephone said as she pointed towards a far corner. In it sat a large black cat with yellow eyes.

"Yes, he arrived yesterday and scared the crap out of us," Red said as she looked at the cat. Its eyes were starting to follow the newcomers' movements. A pink envelope sat on the cat's back, tied to its collar. Charlotte looked down at it then started to move closer. As she drew closer to it, the cat started to hiss. It quickly moved from a sitting position to all four legs. All hairs' were on end as the cat barred its fangs. Then the cat turned its head to the east. The cat relaxed a bit then used its teeth to pull the envelope off its collar. It walked forward and dropped the note at Charlotte's feet. It growled at her before backing away slowly. Charlotte stooped down to pick it up. Then she opened it with great care. There was only a thin piece of paper. It read in crimson letters; Beware. At the bottom of the page there was a line of skeletons' heads.

"Here," Charlotte said as she passed the note to Persephone. She snatched the letter then looked at it herself.

"Oh, no," Persephone said as she passed the note to Jenna. After Jenna read it she passed it on to Pandora.

"That b****," Jenna said as she glared out the window.

"Defiantly her work," Pandora said as she walked over to Red's bed and dropped the note onto it.

"She'll pay," Persephone said as she crushed her nicely manicured hand into a tight fist.

"Wait who's she?" Charlotte asked confused.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot to tell you about Freya," Pandora said as she patted Charlotte's arm. "Basically she is the biggest brat we've had to deal with minus Aphrodite."

"What?" Charlotte asked. She saw the blonde girl in her head. She didn't seem like a brat.

"Yeah you're lucky," Persephone said. Jenna snorted. "You saw Aphrodite with her new attitude.

"But sometimes she's still a hag from hell," Jenna said.

"Why do you cuss so much?" Pandora asked Jenna.

"Why don't you cuss?" Jenna asked turning on her friend.

"Guys!" Persephone and Charlotte yelled at the same time.

"Sorry," Pandora said as she leaned against the wall and slide down it. Jenna crossed her arms then turned away from the group.

"This is bad," Persephone said as she glanced at the cat again. Then she slowly moved towards the door. "Our work here is done then." Then she left the room.

"I'm ready," Pandora said as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her bottom before following after.

"Come when you're ready," Charlotte said to Jenna. She saw Jenna nod out of the corner of her eye before she left the room.

"So we wait?" Rose asked Artemis quietly from their perch in the trees.

"Of course not, we must act!" Freya said as she jumped onto Rose's branch. Then she looked at Artemis. "Didn't I teach you acting is the best?"

"First I must meet up with an old friend," Artemis said as she dropped her legs down so they dangled off the bench.

"Well it's good I'm here isn't it?" A voice called from a higher branch. Artemis looked up then smiled maliciously.

"Hello Tiffany!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9?

"You waited for her?" Freya screeched. Tiffany fell to their branch with little grace. Tiffany's red tattoo was bright against her pale complexion.

"Ew, you're here," Tiffany whispered as she noticed Freya.

"Dumb blonde, (A\N: no offense to blondes, I have very close friends who are smart and are blonde.) Freya yelled.

"You're blonde too you know!"

"So?"

"Then you just insulted yourself!"

"NO I didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Ugh, go to hell!"

"Weren't you already there?"

"Shut up!" Artemis yelled.

"Fine," Freya said as she leaned back on the tree's hard trunk.

"Fine," Tiffany mimicked.

"I can't believe you trust her," Freya yelled as she turned and gave a cold glare to Artemis.

"Wait you know each other?" Artemis asked as she grabbed a branch above her and started to swing back and forth.

"Yeah, she was my old roommate," Tiffany sniggered.

Freya took a flashlight for her bag and swung it into Tiffany's face, and then turned on the power. Tiffany squealed as she tried to shield her face with her hands. Then in the process Tiffany hit the flashlight out of Freya's hands and fell. Rose covered her ears as they heard a large crash from below them. Then they looked down to see Tiffany spread across the cold ground. While they were looking down they saw a jet black cat come up to Tiffany's body. Then once it got to her cheeks it started to scratch. Once the cat seemed satisfied it climbed up the tree.

"Good kitty," Freya said as the cat curled into her lap. "Nice Ambrose."

"Are you serious?" Rose asked bewildered. "Tiffany could be dead!"

"Lighten up," Artemis said as she turned from her branch to look at Rose.

"You heard your friend," Freya said as she pulled Ambrose closer to her chest. "You never know when you might be next."

"Be nice," Artemis said as she turned to Freya quickly then looked at the cat. "Whose is that?"

"Mine of course," Freya said as Ambrose started yowling at being called 'that'. "Her name is Ambrose anyways."

"Still is she dead?" Rose asked as she leaned down farther. As she bit down hard on her lip she cut herself. As a drop of blood fell to the ground Tiffany twitched. Then after a moment's hesitation she pounced towards Rose. There was a loud shriek as Rose got hit with the impact of Tiffany's body.

"Not so controlled are we, Tiffany?" Freya cackled evilly.

Brittany stared at Freya malignly before pushing Freya, who was still laughing. There was a sickening crack as Freya used her legs to catch a branch as she fell. She ended up hanging from her knees on the branch. Ambrose looked down at her master before tackling Tiffany and clawing her face. After another five minutes Ambrose retracted her claws from Tiffany's face. Ambrose then shimmed down the large trunk and brushed her slim tail against Freya's legs. Freya used her upper-body strength to pull herself up back to a sitting position on the branch. Then she let herself fall to the ground.

"I'm done with you guys," Freya called up. "Good luck finding out anything about those evil girls." She stared straight up at Artemis then Tiffany before leaving.

"Well that was weird," Artemis said as she watched Ambrose quickly follow Freya.

"Now what?" Rose asked as she pried her arm from Tiffany's grasp.

"Well don't we have a meeting with those idiots today?" Artemis asked as she chipped off some black nail polish.

"And?" Rose pressed on.

"Then let's get ready and see what we get," Artemis said as she swung herself of the branch.

"So the plan is?" Rose asked.

"Just gain their trust idiots," Tiffany said like she was talking to a kindergartener. "Even toddlers know this."

"Fine," Rose sulked.

"Shouldn't we be worried about Freya?" Tiffany asked herself.

"She doesn't know our informati0on," Artemis said as she looked at the sky. The moon had gone almost completely black.

"Yeah, but she is an expert on how they tick," Rose pointed out as she fell down to the base of the tree.

"So?" Artemis asked.

"We have our own secrets," Tiffany said as she held out her arm. A large raven flew down out of nowhere and landed on her arm. "Ladies this is Drew."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch- un-expected meeting

"Oh crap," Charlotte silently said as she sat next to Persephone. Professor Lenobia told everyone to come to Nyx temple courtyard for an announcement. Persephone wasn't doing too well to calm her down either. Seeing as she sat fidgeting in her seat. Charlotte took out her phone and looked at the time. Pandora and Jenna had four minutes to get to the meeting without getting into trouble.

"They better get here so-," Persephone's protest was cut off short as Jenna and Pandora took their seats to the left of them. "What took you so long?" Persephone grabbed her phone from her pocket to show them what time it was. Jenna shrugged it off and conjured a fashion magazine from her overly large bag that she called a purse. Pandora stared silently at the floor then looked back up at the other two, who had looks of pure sadness on their face as to what was going on. With a final sigh and mutter of something un-heard under her breath she began to slowly explain.

"We started to overhear a conversation between Professor Lenobia and Stevie Rae and of course being who we were couldn't stop, but wish to keep listening on," Pandora said as she nervously twisted the charm bracelet that was around her wrist.

"So we overhear a lot of conversations between them, I mean they talk every day," Persephone pointed out vaguely. You could hear the curiosity and demand carefully bound together that made the perfect tone that would transform into a threat.

"I'm getting to that," Pandora muttered quietly into her arm as she faked a cough then turned directly at Charlotte. "What it came down to is that things are getting even worse for the outside world. Terrible things are to come. Zoey may-"

Professor Lenobia cut Pandora off with her voice that seemed to scream authority. "Fledglings of the Tulsa House of Night," everyone stopped talking automatically like they were being silently told to. "You all may know of Neferet's abandonment of this school. The reasons you believe this to be true is another issue in its self. Also our high priestess in training Zoey Redbird is on a negation job in Venice and may not be able to return." Several cheers erupted from the crowd when Zoey's name was announced to be gone. A small group of people sat at the back of the crowd staring silently into their laps with a big frown and discussed from the rest of the crowd. "No because of these absences we are in need of at least a stand in high priestess until all this gets sorted out." Professor Lenobia didn't even seem to care that a lot of the crowd had become loud and rowdy. "So the staff has named Stevie Rae to be our high priestess for the time being." There was a loud clatter of boos from the crowd. Stevie Rae stood up and glided quickly to the stage where everyone became silent once more. She looked serene and powerful as she stood on the stage waiting for quiet.

"Hey ya'll," Stevie Rae said in her Oklahoma twang. "Well I guess now I'll be tellin' ya 'bout what's going on at the house of night these next few days. Though me and the rest of the red fledglings have died then un-died we'd like to have the chance of going back to our classes. So I'm gonna have the red fledglings re-enroll into their classes they took before dying if they wish. That is basically it for now so Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again." Stevie Rae exited the stage as the rest of the students replied, "merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again."

"Well that was odd," Jenna as she started to stand and stretch. Most of the people were either gone already or trying to file out to the small path.

"So what were you going to say?"Persephone said as she caught Pandora's wrist who was trying to leave with the crowd slowly.

"Why can't we talk about this later?" Pandora asked hoping that it would get her attention. Everyone, but their group had left already.

"No we need to talk about this now," Persephone said as she rolled her eyes at Pandora's want to leave. "Why do you want to leave so much?"

"Can we continue this in our dorms?" Charlotte interrupted the glare off that was beginning between Persephone and Pandora.

"Yeah it's almost curfew," Jenna stepped in as well getting a look from Persephone.

"Fine we can go back when you tell us what you heard," Persephone said firmly tapping her foot to show how time really wasn't on their hands today.

"Fine," Pandora huffed as she lost under the pressure. "When Jenna and I were walking to the meeting we heard Stevie Rae and Professor Lenobia talking about how Zoey may be dead."

There was a long pause before Charlotte spoke up, "So are you saying Zoey are only hope for us to live against Neferet whom I've never met and my mentor is dead."

"Wow that was much more than a run on sentence," Persephone tried muttering under her breath, but Charlotte heard.

"Anyways they said might," Jenna corrected Charlotte and Pandora. "She may be dead. I think Aphrodite, Darius, and Stark are going to Scotland to get her soul back or something."

"SO I guess we wait," Charlotte sighed as the group started to walk away from the meeting place.

"Well we already have enough problems without worrying about what's going on outside the House Of Night," Jenna said quietly as they got back to the dorms. She ran into a figure as they neared the door. "Oh I'm sorr-," then Jenna looked at the person. "Hmm, Freya what do I owe this unpleasant surprise."

"Oh shut up wannabe," Freya said as she picked up her cat. "Oh this is harder than I thought."

"What's too hard to say, demon," Persephone said waking in front Jenna and coming face to face with Freya.

Freya muttered a small curse before she looked back to face Persephone. "I wouldn't be calling me names if I were you."

"And why is that?" Charlotte asked coming to the right side of Persephone.

"Because I want to help you."

**Okay I am soooo sorry for this horribly late update. I wrote it at the end of May, but I wasn't able to type for a while and then summer started and I kept traveling places so I wasn't near a computer for a while, but now that school is starting next week I think I may be able to fit one more update before school starts. **

**Read and Review,**

**-vampireorvampyre**


End file.
